1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to portable lighting devices and, more particularly, to hand held or mounted portable lighting devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A large variety of portable lighting devices are known in the art and are used for a broad range of different functions. Many such portable lighting devices are designed to provide a signaling function wherein the activation of the lighting device is done to communicate information to another person or merely to enhance the visibility of the individual in possession of the portable lighting device.
The use of a portable, selectively actuable signaling light can be particularly advantageous for bicycle riders. The use of a light when riding a bicycle can greatly enhance the visibility of the rider, particularly in low light conditions, and thereby enhance the safety of the rider. While various portable lighting devices are known, including lighting devices adapted for use on bicycle, an improved lighting device is desirable.